Promo Cards Gallery
This is a Promo Cards Gallery in OCG and TCG. Separate Promo Cards Releases Blaster Blade (Alternate).jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001 - (Pre-Workshop Participation) And (KeroKero Ace 2011 January Issue) Onmyouji of the Moonlit Night.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0002 - (Anime ED CD "Diamond Star☆") Emperor of the Sword Dragonic, Valblade.jpg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0003 - (Anime OP CD "Vanguard") PR-0004.jpg|Exile Dragon - PR/0004 - (Weiß Schwarz "To Aru Majutsu no Index II" Trial Decks Initial Prints) Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave.jpg|Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave - PR/0005 - (Trial Start Cup Participation Prize) Gryphon.jpg|Airspace Protector, Knight Gryphon - PR/0006 - (Vanguard Stadium Tournament Prize) PR-0007.jpg|Wingal - PR/0007 - (2011/02/27 Vanguard Stadium Stamp Rally Gift) Alen.jpg|Knight Squire Alen - PR/0008 - (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) And (Gold Trigger Campaign) Circle.jpg|Circle Magus - PR/0009 - (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) And (Gold Trigger Campaign) PR-0010.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0010 - (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 1) Lionmane Stallion.jpg|Lionmane Stallion - PR/0011 - (KeroKero Ace 2011 May Issue) Cfv back.jpg|Guraimu - PR/0012 - (July-September 2011 Beginners Workshop) Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 PR-0013.jpg|Mirubiru - PR/0013 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) PR-0014 (Cardfight Pack Vol.1).jpg|Giro - PR/0014 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) PR-0015.jpg|Dragonic Executioner - PR/0015 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) PR-0016.jpg|Dragon Armored Knight - PR/0016 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) Petal Fairy.jpg|Petal Fairy - PR/0017 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) Cup Bowler.jpg|Cup Bowler - PR/0018 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 Omni Science Madonna.jpg|Omni Science Madonna - PR/0019 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) Sphere Magus.jpg|Sphere Magus - PR/0020 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) Immortal Dragon Skull Dragon.jpg|Immortal Dragon Skull Dragon - PR/0021 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) King Seahorse.jpg|King Seahorse - PR/0022 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) Hi-Dog Breeder Ceylan.jpg|Hi-Dog Breeder Ceylan - PR/0023 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) Dragonic Vanisher.jpg|Dragonic Punisher - PR/0024 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) Saperate Promo Cards Releases Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0025 - (Animedia September 2011 Issue) PR-0026.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Plajury - PR/0026 - (KeroKero Ace 2011 September Issue) Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc.jpg|Knight of Swords, Caradoc - PR/0027 - (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) Eagle Knight of the Skies.jpg|Eagle Knight of the Skies - PR/0028 - (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade.jpg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0029 - (Anime ED CD "DREAM SHOOTER") PR-0030.jpg|Dragonic Waterfowl - PR/0030 - (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 2) Cardfight Pack Vol. 3 PR-0031.jpg|Holy Disaster Dragon - PR/0031 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) Blue Scale Deer.jpg|Blue Scale Deer - PR/0032 - (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) And (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) PR-0033.jpg|Bombarding Dragon Sledgeankylo - PR/0033 Gyro Slinger.jpg|Gyro Slinger - PR/0034 PR-0035.jpg|Knowledge Drunkard - PR/0035 PR-0036.jpg|Purple Trapezist - PR/0036 Saperate Promo Cards Releases Cursed Lancer.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0037 - (Anime OP2 CD "Believe in my existence") Cfv back.jpg|Kung Fu Kid, Bolter - PR/0038 - (Anime ED4 CD "Starting Again") Grape Shot Wyvern.jpg|Grave Shot Wyvern - PR/0039 - (KeroKero Ace 2012 January Issue) Blaster Keroro.jpg|Blaster Keroro - PR/0040 - (Keroro Land Winter Holidays Issue Vol.38) Swordsman of the Twin Shine, Marhaus.jpg|Swordsman of the Twin Shine, Marhaus - PR/0041 - (Starter Set Blue) Flare Whip Dragon.jpg|Flare Whip Dragon - PR/0042 - (Starter Set Red) Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 Triple Dark Armor.jpg|Triple Dark Armor - PR/0043 Darkside Pegasus.jpg|Darkside Pegasus - PR/0044 Majin Soldat.jpg|Majin Soldat - PR/0045 Ground Combat Support Type, Enigship.jpg|Ground Combat Support Type, Enigship - PR/0046 Bloody Cuff.jpg|Bloody Cuff - PR/0047 Megacolony Combatant B.jpg|Megacolony Combatant B - PR/0048 Saperate Promo Cards Releases Muscle Hercules.png|Muscle Heracles - PR/0049 Cfv back.jpg| - PR/0050 7600b1e4.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Gunther - PR/0051 5af0ac1f.jpg|Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga - PR/0052 73d8f429.jpg|Conjurer Mithril - PR/0053 No Life King, Death Anchor.jpg|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0054 Other Eternal Wing.jpg|Eternal Wing - (Vanguard Radio CD Volume 2) Category:PR Card Category:OCG Category:TCG Category:Gallery